jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kyle
Dies hier ist meine Diskussionsseite. Teilt mir einfach alles mit, was Ihr loswerden wollt: * Kritik * Fragen * Vorschläge * vielleicht sogar Lob Bild:;-).gif Ich möchte mich an die Jediquette halten und erwarte das auch von allen, die hier ihre Beiträge hineinschreiben, also bitte keine Beschimpfungen oder Ähnliches. Außerdem bitte ich euch darum, einzelne Beiträge für bessere Übersichtlichkeit mit Doppelpunkten oder Sternchen voneinander abzusetzen. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! |} __TOC__ Zurück aus'm Pott... Hallo zusammen! Ja, auch jede Studienfahrt geht zuende, selbst wenn sie noch so klasse ist. Viel gesehen, viel geradelt und Erinnerungen für's Leben - das ganze war ein voller Erfolg. Nicht zuletzt auch für die Teilnehmer untereinander, der Lehrer mit eingeschlossen. Schöne Unterkünfte, gutes Essen und eine Menge lustiger Momente rundeten das ganze zu einem echten Highlight des 3. Oberstufenhalbjahres ab. Nun bin ich also wieder zurück aus dem Ruhrgebiet, und werde mich weiter meiner Arbeit hier widmen können. Liebe Grüße, Euer Kyle 22:36, 20. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Willkommen zurück! Bild:--).gif Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:38, 20. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Auch von mir ein Willkommen zurück Bild:--).gif 23:59, 20. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Herzlich willkommen zurück. Schön, wieder von dir zu lesen ^^ Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 00:16, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Jedipedianer-Treff Hallo Kyle! Im IRC-Channel hast du ja gesagt, dass du eventuell an einem Treffen interessiert wärst. Wenn dem noch so ist, dann schau mal auf dieser Benutzerseite vorbei. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:01, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) Was zum Knabbern Da ich nicht weiss, wo du die am liebsten hin haben willst, leg ich ihn dir mal hier auf den Boden. Darfst ihn gerne aufheben und irgendwoanders hinlegen... Pandora Diskussion 12:06, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hehe, vielen Dank. Ich denke ich lasse ihn einfach auf der Disku, schließlich zählt die Geste und nicht der Aufkleber - aufheben tu ich ihn natürlich. Bild:--).gif Liebe Grüße, Kyle 12:24, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) Order of the Force Kritik(wird hoffentlich nicht sofort wieder gelöscht) Also ich fand es ziemlich kindisch von dir wie du dich im Order of the Force Thema benommen hast.Andere Leute als geisteskrank zu bezeichen entspricht nicht gerade deinen "Idealen" wie * Hilfsbereitschaft * Toleranz * Freundschaft Vielleicht solltest du das nächstemal lieber denken bevor du etwas schreibst.Sonst klingt deine ganze Mitgliederseite mehr als verlogen. Freundliche Grüsse Darth Seingalt (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 78.34.216.55 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12:15, 13. Jan. 2009) :Hallo Darth Seingalt. Wie du siehst lösche ich deine Kritik nicht, das habe ich nicht nötig. Du findest also ich hätte mich kindisch benommen, weil ich gewisse Leute als nicht ganz klar im Kopf bezeichnet habe? (Ich bin mir im Übrigen sicher, dass ich "geisteskrank" so nicht verwendet habe.) Kurz zuvor hatte ich eine Email von jemandem erhalten, der sich als der Order of the Force zugehörig bezeichnete. Anhand des Inhalts dieses Schreibens hätte wohl kaum jemand anders geurteilt als ich, nämlich dass der Verfasser offensichtlich einen Schaden hat. Bei dem was dort mir gegenüber geäußert wurde und dem dazu angeschlagenen Ton haben die drei von dir oben zitierten Tugenden für mich ein Ende. Da er sich als einer von ihnen zu erkennen gab, habe ich mich anschließend dagegen ausgesprochen, Order of the Force einen Auftritt in der Jedipedia zu gestatten. Dies als "kindisch" zu bezeichnen und mir zu empfehlen, ich solle vor meinen Beiträgen "lieber denken" halte ich vor diesem Hintergrund für absolut lächerlich. Gruß, Kyle 14:55, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) Älteres UC Hallo Kyle, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel „Gungans“ schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro | Holonet 19:09, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Andro. Ich werde daran weiter arbeiten, keine Sorge. Wäre ja noch schöner den jetzt fallen zu lassen... Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle 22:11, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ich wollte dich nur darauf hingewiesen haben. Dann viel Vergnügen beim Erweitern Bild:--).gif – Andro | Holonet 17:40, 20. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Bitte achte auch drauf, dass Raumschiff noch UC ist. Kit Diskussion 18:49, 2. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Königliches Raumschiff Hi Kyle, vielleicht kannst du hier ja noch was für den Artikel rausholen, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast. Ein paar Einzelheiten sind bestimmt drin. Der Name des leitenden Designers, oder dass die letzten vier Könige vor Veruna ein anderes benutzt haben, so Einzelheiten. Wenn nicht, kann ich das auch machen bei Gelegenheit... irgendwann. Aber ich denke du hast bei deinen Artikeln den besseren Überblick. Eines der Bilder hab ich schon in den Artikel gepackt. Hoffe, du kannst damit was anfangen. Gruß, -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 02:58, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, Sol. Werde mal sehen was sich da noch machen lässt. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle 13:22, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) Herzlich willkommen |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht : :-P --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:35, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Wahl zum Administrator Hallo Kyle, im Namen der Administratoren der Jedipedia möchte ich dir mitteilen, dass wir dich gerne im Team dabei haben möchten. Deshalb möchte ich dich fragen, ob du die Wahl annimmst. Lieber Gruß Premia Admin/Diskussion 03:17, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Aber sicher. Ich nehme eure Entscheidung gerne an. Gruß, Kyle 13:36, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Freut mich, dich im Admin-Team zu begrüßen, Kyle. Bild:--).gif Auch an dieser Stelle zwei Hinweise: Du kannst hier deine Spezialgebiete und ggf. Aufgabenbereiche eintragen. Im Admin-Forum werde ich dich nach erfolgter Registrierung frei schalten. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, Premia Admin/Diskussion 13:40, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Willkommen im Team!! Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 13:48, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen im Team, Kyle. Auf weiterhin gute Zusammenarbeit. :) 13:43, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Gratulation zur Wahl (auch wenn ich gegen dich gestimmt habe Bild:--).gif). Ich hoffe, dass sich meine Befürchtungen, du wärest zu wenig aktiv, nicht doch ergeben (kleine Aufforderung an dich ^^). 'Kit' Diskussion 14:40, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Viel Spaß bei deinen Aufgaben und gute Aktivität! – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:42, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch und auf eine gute, geminsame Arbeit an der JP. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] [[Jedipedia:Move-Recht|''Move]] | ''Diskussion'' 14:57, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Glückwunsch! Bild:;-).gif [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 18:55, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Glückwunsch Kyle! Ich bin froh, dass sie dich ausgesucht haben, und dass du es angenommen hast Bild:--).gif Viel Spaß als Jedipedia-Admin. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:14, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch. Yoga '''Diskussion 20:58, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Ein herzliches Dankeschön für die Aufnahme ins Admin-Team und die vielen Glückwünsche. Ich freue mich auf weitere Projekte und gute Zusammenarbeit. @Kit: Wir werden schon sehen ob deine Zweifel berechtigt waren... Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 20:03, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Sperren Hi Kyle erst einmal noch herzlichen Glückwunsch als neuer Admin. Ich habe eine bitte an dich, könntest du diese IP: 213.209.81.253 sperren? Sie hat die Benutzerseite von Benutzer:Pre Vizsla komplett gelöscht. Wie man unter Versionen sehen kann. Gruß Boba Fett123 16:22, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Dankeschön. Die IP sollte erstmal keinen Ärger mehr machen. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin''']] 16:32, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ok vielen Dank. Gruß Boba Fett123 16:53, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST)